


Wine and Dine

by Windferret



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M, NSFW, Smut Eventually, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windferret/pseuds/Windferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama asks Kaneki on a date and he says yes, so they go to his place to watch a movie and eventually have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> See, I was actually going to write this seriously but I was in one of those giddy hyper moods and it ended up getting weird. The first swear word slipped in and then I couldnt help myself, so here we are. Also it ends a bit abruptly because I was writing it on like a sunday and I had school and my dad told me to go to sleep so my bad. I'm ashamed that this is my first piece of writing for the series but whatever.

Tsukiyama hadn’t exactly intended form Kaneki to even look twice at the innocent enough text message he’d sent him earlier that evening. It was more of one of his spur of the moment decisions, and he hadn’t actually put any thought behind the execution of his invitation. It was simple enough, he just shot him a quick ‘Movie date at my place, Cher?’ message and then went about his business, expecting to get blown off and ignored like usual. It never bothered him too much that he was ignored, he was used to it at this point. It was sort of like approaching a cat on the sidewalk that’s been kicked around too many times. Except Kaneki has better legs and he smells much better, but his original point still stood; He was surprised as hell when the sleek phone in his pocket vibrated against his thigh. 

He balked. He knew he could read, he went to school. He was a senior in college. He was months away from getting a degree. However, he still wasn’t sure if he read ‘Yeah, pick me up at 6’ correctly. 

“Calmato...holy fuck” He muttered, running a shakey hand through his hair, trying to bite back the giddy smile that immediately threatened to break his cool facade. He actually scored a date with Kaneki Ken. Or rather, Kaneki Ken scored a date with him. Either way, he was coming over, and he had a lot of preparation to do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kaneki tapped his shoe idly on the sidewalk, wrapping his scarf around him selfconciously. He was admittedly a bit nervous, and having second thoughts about the whole idea of accompanying someone as eccentric as Tsukiyama on a date, especially at his own house. Who knew what could be in there? He probably had weird vases with finger flowers in them, or fish tanks with eyeballs floating around. He busied himself with these thoughts form a good five minutes, while he waited for the aforementioned ghoul to arrive. An orderly row of ants tittered by his tattered pair of grey toms. He wore them when he wanted to be cute, but not try too hard. It’d probably irritate Tsukiyama that they were worn down and scruffy, but if he was lucky enough he could get him to be a new pair. It was probably manipulative, but the world was fucking wrong and mama needs a new pair of shoes. The ants suddenly started to scatter and run in different directions as an obnoxiously shiny Beemer pulled to the curb, windows tinted darkly and wheels fresh to death. When the passenger door flew open and a barrage of french and italian spilled from the interior, Kaneki wanted to turn into an ant and run as far as his tiny ant legs could take him. He’s made a grave mistake, he needs to stop going on dates, this is bad and he needs an intervention or something. 

“Kaneki-Kun! Wonderful to see you today. Enjoying the weather? Quite brisk, non? Don’t worry, I have the heat running back at my place.” Tsukiyama babbled, stepping out grandly and bowing lightly. 

Kaneki narrowed his eyes a bit out of habit, but he tried to smile when he realized he was the one who accepted the invitation in the first place. Besides, maybe he might enjoy himself. Tsukiyama wasn’t too horrible, after all. Sure, he dressed like a rejected sesame street character and smelled like expensive old man sweat, but it wasn’t unbearable. Sometimes he smelled like flowers, other times he smelled like garbage, but Kaneki just attributed this to his changing moods. Today, he smelled a bit like popcorn and something else vaguely recognizable as something that was supposed to be appealing. 

“It’s kinda windy…” He replied, tugging on his scarf again. 

“Let’s waste no more time out here in these slums, then! Come now, I’m paying for the gas up in this bitch. My chauffeur is on vacation and I drove all the way here and got lost twice. I didn’t die though, so theres no need to cry. Make sure to put your seatbelt on!” Tsukiyama chirped as he slid into the expensive leather drivers seat of his over priced German car. 

“Das Auto.” Kaneki blurted, thinking too hard about being in such an expensive and luxurious car. Why the hell did he say that what the fuck this was horrible. He hoped Tsukiyama crashed and killed them both at this point. He glanced up at Tsukiyama to check and see if he was as mortified as he felt, but he just had a stupid grin on his face. 

“Do you have an interest in foreign languages, Kaneki?” He asked earnestly, trying to distract himself from the fact that he rear ended the car in front of him and knocked the license plate off of the car behind him. He would just put it on his parent’s tab, like everything else he screwed up. 

Kaneki nibbled on his bottom lip and fiddled with the buttons on his cardigan a bit. No, he wasn’t interested in foreign languages. He wasn’t very good at them, that’s why he was so interested in Japanese literature. He could never understand what Tsukiyama was screaming about, and it bugged the shit out of him but he never really pursued trying to decipher it because even if he tried he wouldn't be able to understand it. It seemed like he was never really aware of his surroundings, actually. 

“Well, I guess they sound kind of pleasing to the ear. They sound a bit like songs on the radio you hear form the first time.” He answered, attempting a smile that didn't make him look like he was about to crap his pants. Maybe he’d developed some sort of anxious disorder in the past few months, because he couldn’t sit still. 

Tsukiyama seemed to notice this, instead of the stop sign that he flew through. Thank God there were no cops in the area, they might think he was drunk. 

“You can turn on the radio, if you’d prefer not to talk. I’m not trying to make you feel forced, or anything.” He replied, switching on the top 100 hits station. This seemed like it was going fine, in his opinion. Yeah, Kaneki looked like he was going to void his bladder all over his car, but it was a step up from looking like he wanted to disembowel him whenever he breathed too deeply near him. Half of the time he wasn't even trying to sniff him, he just forgot to breathe sometimes. 

The rest of the car ride was endured in relative silence, reruns of the same Lady Gaga song coming on at least twice within the short fifteen minute drive to Tsukiyama’s townhome. He vaguely wondered if ‘Born this way’ irritated Kaneki, seeing as he was, in fact, not born that way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaneki’s eyebrows raised gently as he took in the sight of Tsukiyama’s home. There were boxes of roses and other flowers on his window sills, and a few vines that were snaked around the railing leading up to the front door. He was expecting something way more ostentatious and blinding, but the white exterior with smatterings of color from the greenery was pretty charming. He drank in the sight thoughtfully, lost in his own thoughts until he heard the car door close as Tsukiyama exited the car. He shifted his eyes to his hands as he felt Tsukiyama approach from behind him and stop next to him. He was unsure of why, but he felt his ears heat up. He felt a little silly for being so nervous, but he didn’t exactly have the best luck when it came to dates. A gentle breeze rolled past them. 

“Okay, want to go inside? It’s warm, and I have dinner ready. I had a servant come over and make it, so I didn’t mess it up or anything…” Tsukiyama said bashfully, running a hand through his hair again. Kaneki couldn’t help but smile at the way his voice faltered a bit. It was endearing, in a way. Maybe he was actually just as nervous as he was. He closed his eyes and took in a breath, before turning to step closer to the taller ghoul.

“Thank you from going through the trouble to pick me up. I really appreciate it.” 

“Calmato…”

“What?”

God, what the hell is this ass hole saying? 

“I mean, it’s no problem. My pleasure, Kaneki-Kun!” Tsukiyama laughed, his voice cracking a bit as he fumbled with his keys. Jesus Lord on high, Shuu. Be cool. “Just make yourself comfortable, leave your shoes on the landing and I’ll be down in just a second.” 

He stretched his sexy goddess legs up two stairs at once, almost tripping but recovering before anyone could notice but himself. The candles he lit were still intact, and none of his belongings were on fire, so that was a good sign. He had his entire dvd cabinet out, although none of the movies were really his. He borrowed them from Chie to help his house seem more like a home whenever he had dates over and wanted to seem like he wasn't going to creme bru fuck them up. He wasn’t going to do that to Kaneki, though, if only for the fact that he knew he’d probably get his vertebrae crushed if he even attempted it. He had two crystal stemmed glasses of wine set on the counter, next to their plates, which looked great as always. He’d have to tip his servant above minimum wage next time he came over. 

“Do you have a bathroom? I need to pee...wow. This is a lot nicer than I was expecting.” Kaneki said, nodding his head a bit in admiration. He had to give Tsukiyama props, he could probably land a job with HGTV if he really wanted to. 

“I’m glad you like it! I set everything up with you in mind. I want this evening to go without any problems. It’s meant to just be a relaxing evening between friends!” 

“Right. Well I’m gonna go use the bathroom, you can start the movie without me if you’d like. I’ll be right out.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’m sorry you had to read this, I was in a mood. The next part will be a lot less stupid and more in character but my parents just told me to go to bed so yeah


End file.
